Gland of Hope and Glory
Gland of Hope and Glory is a story quest for Sally Boyle that takes place in both St. George's Holm and Maidenholm. Background You unlock this quest upon completing Ratholm. Walkthrough Go Back to the Chemist Head on back to the Apothecary and speak with Stewart Adams. He'll inform you that he perfected Sally's old Pituitary Extractor, which you need in order to get the extract for Blackberry Joy. Sally decides to call upon Mikey Forrester, who runs a clinic that might have a patient who dealt with mustard gas. Send Mikey a Message Go back to Sally's home and interact with the Blower on the first floor in her laboratory to send Mikey a message. Check Upstairs Upon doing the previous task, Sally hears her music table turn on and realizes someone's up there. Head upstairs, where you'll find General Robert Byng waiting for Sally. They'll talk for a bit, where Byng will overhear Gwen Boyle crying upstairs, which Sally tries to hide from him. Check the Blower After an unknown period of time, Sally gets up to discover that the General has left her home. Go downstairs to check on the blower, where Mikey informs Sally that he does have a patient that dealt with mustard gas, but he wishes to tell her in-person at their usual meetup spot, the back alley of the now-abandoned Government Printing Office. Meet Mikey in the Alley Go to the printing office in St. George's Holm, where you'll find Mikey waiting for you. The very annoyed Mikey, who admits to risking his job by giving you the information, hands you a note that reveals that Colonel Lawrence is the patient who handled mustard gas firsthand. Before you can leave, you see Arthur ducking inside, coinciding with his story line. Sally has the same conversation with him that you saw back in Arthur's story, but with some minor differences. Go to Col. Lawrence's House Head over to Colonel Lawrence's place in Maidenholm. Knock on the front door, and you'll speak with his son, Henry Lawrence, Jr., who allows you to 'administer medicine' to the dying man upstairs. Use the Pituitary Extractor on Col. Lawrence Walk up to the top of the house and enter the Colonel's bedroom. A cutscene plays out where he, upon realizing that Sally isn't his long-lost daughter Hope Lawrence, is subjected to the extractor, which renders him unconscious. Rewards & Unlocks * 9 Experience Points * Unlocks the quest The Weird Sisters Known Bugs * While you're speaking with Henry Lawrence, Jr., Wellies may open the door between the two of you and close it, though you can open it right back up. Quest History Trivia * The cutscene with Arthur plays out slightly differently than how it goes down when you play as Arthur in Act I: Arthur leaves Sally alone in the alley, while in Act I, she leaves Arthur alone to face the Plough Boys, who do not appear in this version. Gallery Category:Quests Category:Sally's Quests